<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by SumomoBlossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351337">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumomoBlossom/pseuds/SumomoBlossom'>SumomoBlossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Slight pining, i mean that's mostly what i write isn't it, like once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumomoBlossom/pseuds/SumomoBlossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight peek at the ongoing efforts of Zevran and Josephine as they teach Lia how to speak Antivan~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet, Zevran Arainai/Female Inquisitor, Zevran Arainai/Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Zevran Arainai/Female Lavellan, Zevran Arainai/Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911091">Lia &amp; Em's Adventure In Thedas Part I: The Wrath of Heaven</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dredshirtroberts/pseuds/dredshirtroberts">dredshirtroberts</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting with her back to a corner on the second floor of The Herald's Rest, Lia tilted her head to the side and concentrated on making her mouth pronounce the sounds correctly.</p>
<p>"Like that?" She asked when she'd completed the phrase.</p>
<p>Across from her, Zevran shook his head and gently repeated the phrase, placing emphasis in certain areas she definitely hadn't. He chuckled before raising a brow and adding, "Though the way you said it has a particularly <em>delightful</em> translation." </p>
<p>Warmth dusted Lia's cheeks in response to his laugh, making her grateful for the breeze coming in through the open window that their table was sitting next to. She made herself refocus on the matter at hand before her thoughts could run away with her, but it just made her brow furrow and her lips tilt downward. "Fantastic. Great. I'll cause a diplomatic incident within two sentences the next time I speak with anyone from Antiva by insinuating something I didn't intend. I'm never going to get this." </p>
<p>"Well to be fair, my dear, insinuating something like that is unlikely to cause a diplomatic incident with an Antivan." He smirked before continuing, "You are also picking up the language remarkably fast. It is quite impressive." </p>
<p>'Shitfuckdamn! A sincere compliment - my one weakness!' Lia thought as her cheeks flushed again. Honestly, she was surprised that her face just didn't constantly stay red all the time at this point. She wanted to bury her face in her hands but didn't think she could get away with it so she just grinned sheepishly and muttered out a quick, "Thanks."</p>
<p>"You are welcome, my dear. Now, let us try this again, yes?" </p>
<p>Lia repeated the phrase again, careful to put emphasis in the places Zevran had earlier. </p>
<p>Before Zevran could comment, Josie seemed to appear from out of nowhere at the end of their table. "Oh no, no, no, Lady Sahrena." Then she repeated the phrase - the way she placed emphasis completely different than the way Zevran had shown Lia, in addition to changing one of the words entirely.  </p>
<p>"Josie, we're not on duty, it's just Sahrena, remember? And I'm pretty sure I got it right that time. Zevran has also been helping me learn Antivan and that's the way he said it."  Here she turned in his direction to flash a quick smile, a question in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Yes, you got it this time. I told you you were a quick learner, did I not?" Zevran smiled warmly at Lia in return and then added, "Our lovely ambassador here was also correct. The pronunciation she suggested is a . . . fancier way of using our fine language. I have been teaching you the more common way of speaking Antivan. I believe it is what you are most likely to encounter in your travels." </p>
<p>"It is important that she learn the intricacies that are expected when dealing with the nobility."</p>
<p>"She has you for that, does she not? And should an encounter happen, nobles are perfectly capable of understanding standard Antivan. Or are you doubting the capabilities of your fellow nobles? For shame, my dear ambassador, for shame!" </p>
<p>Josie's eyes lit up with suppressed laughter at Zevran's teasing tone at the end, but she rose to the challenge in his statement and they started to bicker good naturedly back and forth about the virtues of learning the different versions of Antivan. </p>
<p>Honestly, though? Lia hadn't heard a word that they had said for the last few minutes. Her right elbow was planted on the table and her head leaned into her hand as she stared at the two, eyes soft. The afternoon sunshine beaming in through the window cast them both in a warm glow and Lia swore she had never seen anything as lovely as the way the light played over their features. </p>
<p>Across the room, Em waved to get Lia's attention and when she had it she shot a grin her way before waggling her eyebrows and winking. </p>
<p>Lia gave into her earlier urge to bury her burning face in her hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey so it turns out that posting that last piece has reignited my love of writing so here we are lol. i hope you enjoyed this! this is technically set in dredshirtroberts' fic series Lia &amp; Em's Adventures In Thedas, but I'm not sure how canon it is or will stay as that story progresses~ Lia is my Lavellan and Em belongs to dredshirtroberts! ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>